Who's your real friends
by winchester87
Summary: What happens when John leaves Sam with a friend of his for two weeks?Thinking he would be safe there? But turns out even some people are sick.15/11yr.old sexual Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

Warning-sexual abuse of a miner and photo porn of a child,

I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my other stories and hope you like this one.

**Chapter1**

"I don't want to." Eleven year old Sam cried.

"You will if you want to stay with your family." A man said looking Sam in the face.

"Uncle Mike please, I don't want to do this?" Sam begged

Sam had been staying with a friend of John's for two days now. The boys always stayed with Mike since Sam was two years old. They grew up calling him Uncle and he to was a hunter. Sam always hated the way the man would look at him and how he would want to give him baths but thanks to Dean, he never got to. Now that he was stuck here by himself for two weeks, he found out the REAL Uncle Mike.

Mike had made him undress and sit on the bed, he hated when Mike played with him, always finding new ways to hurt him. This time was no different.

"I said lie down boy!"

Mike grabbed Sam and made him lay down on the bed. He then took out a camera he had been using to take photos of the boy. He took a few more pictures of the boy lying on the bed naked.

Sam watched as the man walked up to him again and grabbed his legs and made him spread them out. Then he took another photo. Sam wanted the man to stop taking pictures of him and to stop touching him but most of all he just wanted his older brother to come back for him.

"Why are you taking pictures of me Uncle Mike?" Sam asked

"So I could look at them when you leave and I have others pay to get these kinds of photos." Mike answered getting the pictures he took and putting them in a folder and writing something on it.

"Alright get under the cover and wait till I come in here to play."

Sam watched the man leave his room before getting under the covers and waited for Mike to come back.

Sam would have tried to call Caleb or one of his other so called uncles but Mike made sure there were no phones in the house. Sam also couldn't get outside since all the doors had dead bolts on them that needed a key to unlock and the windows had bars melted to them. Sam had screamed and pounded on the windows the first day he was there and discovered that the whole house was sound proof. So since he couldn't get away he had to do what he was told until his family got back. When Mike thought Sam would tell his dad what happened to him, he made sure the kid was too scared to say anything about what happened. He told Sam that he would tell the cops what John did for a living and that they would take him away from John and Dean and send him to live with a family that would hurt him worse then what he's been through already. He made the kid promise not to say anything to anyone what happens when he comes here.

Mike came back in with nothing on. Sam was shaking as he watched Uncle Mike come closer to him.

Mike pulled the cover down and got in to the bed and pulled Sam to him. He rubbed Sam butt and ran his hand to the front of him, making Sam whimper.

"Don't worry Sam, just lay there and let me take care of you baby boy." Mike whispered

Sam didn't know what else to do to get away so he did what he was told. He just hoped someone would come and help him get away.

-SPN-

Sam was lying there feeling the hands going all over his body and then Mike started kissing him on his chest. He then got on top of Sam and kept kissing him. He went down to Sam's dick and slid his mouth on it making Sam cry for him to stop.

When Sam started to kick at him, he got some rope and tied Sam to the bed.

"I am going to video tape this for some friends of mine that might want a piece of you later on."

Mike left the room making Sam struggle to get away not liking what the man just said, only to return with a camcorder in his hand.

Sam saw the red light on the video camera and new it was recording him. Mike brought the camera over to him and video taped all of his body and taped him touching Sam. He jerked Sam off making him come and then sat the tape down so that it would see him suck him off and clime on him, making Sam suck him to.

After Mike was finished he turned off the camera and took the tape out and put it to in a folder before getting in to bed with Sam.

-SPN-

Caleb woke with a start from a nightmare he just had about John's youngest in danger. He climbed out of bed and hurried to get dress. He knew where Sam was staying and could make it to Mike Turner's house by tomorrow after noon.

When he first met the older man he got a bad fib from him. He didn't know what it was but something was off with the man and he wanted to know what it was.

He got in his jeep and drove to where Sam was as fast as he could. He hoped he was wrong and that Sam was in deed ok.

-SPN-

That's it for now hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing and adding this story to you fav./alert, hope you like this one**

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up in bed by himself and looked around for Uncle Mike. When he didn't see the man he knew that Mike had left again. Like he did every day Sam got up and took a shower, then made himself something to eat and made sure to clean up the mess. The first time he didn't clean up his mess Mike burnt his hand. He then sent him to his room with out putting anything on the burn. Sam had to lie on his bed holding his bad hand and cried.

When Dean and John came back the next day Mike told them Sam had burnt his hand while making some food. Sam wanted to tell them it wasn't true but he didn't want to be taken away so he kept quit. That time he was only eight and the first time he went with out Dean.

Later that same year he found out that he was going to stay with Mike again but longer, he asked Dean not to let him but Dean said that he had to because they where going on a hunt. He begged his dad to let Dean stay with him but his dad needed Dean with him so Sam was left alone with Uncle Mike.

When Sam did stay with him Mike didn't do anything bad to him. So Sam was ok to stay but he made sure to clean up anything that might make the man hurt him. That was until now.

Sam had been watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He got up and ran to the door, hoping it was his dad and Dean but instead it was Caleb Reaves. Sam tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't open because of the dead bolt.

"Caleb please get me out." Sam cried

He didn't want to me here when Mike came back, knowing what the man wanted to do in the bedroom. He just wanted out and have Caleb take him back home; away from the monster he called Uncle.

"Can you unlock the door?" Caleb asked wondering why Sam was scared and most impotently where was Mike.

"Mike locked the dead bolt and took the key with him." Sam answered

"Where is Mike?"

Not wanting to get in trouble with Mike Sam made up a lie. "He had to meet a friend and I didn't want to go."

Caleb believed the kid and then thought how he was going to get inside. He tried to use his ability but that didn't do anything. He then decided to pick lock it and got it open. When he got inside the house Sam grabbed him and wouldn't let go.

"I don't want to stay here anymore Uncle Caleb. Please take me with you?" Sam begged

"Sammy what happened? Did Mike hurt you?" Caleb asked looking Sam in the eye.

"No" Sam lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

Caleb took Sam to his room and helped the boy pack. He didn't want Sam to stay here alone and since he knew something happened to the kid he was determined to keep an eye on the boy.

They were about done with packing when the front door opened and Mike walked in with two other men. Sam stiffened when he seen Mike look at him and gave him a snotty look. Caleb didn't miss how scared Sam got when Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike you don't mind me picking Sammy up do you?" Caleb asked

"Well actually I do need him later if you don't mind him staying, you could come and get him tomorrow." Mike said not wanting the boy to go. Not when these men paid to have the boy.

Sam grabbed the back of Caleb's black coat he had on and moved closer to the man.

"Please don't leave me Caleb." Sam whispered

Caleb then knew right away what Mike had planed for Sam and wanted to kill the man for even agreeing to it. He had to think fast to find away to get Sam away from the men with out making them think he knew what was going to happen.

"Then I guys you will have to wait another time because Jim wants to see the boy now and he can't wait so I'm sorry." Caleb lied

"Well if Pastor Jim sent you here to come and get Sam then I guess you better take him." Mike agreed "I'll just cancel the trip to amusement park for tomorrow, maybe we will go another time." He said trying to get Sam to stay.

After hearing about the trip Sam wanted to stay but he knew better, there wasn't going to be a trip just more pain for him. "Yeah maybe next time then." Sam answered

"Take good care of him." Mike said watching the two leave his house.

-SPN-

Once Sam was in the jeep with Caleb driving he couldn't be any happier. He just hoped he didn't have to stay with Uncle Mike anymore. He looked up at Caleb who was watching the road before talking to him. "Does Pastor Jim really want to see me?"

"No he doesn't kid. I had to think of something to get you out of there."

"How come you came? Did you have another vision or something?" Sam had to ask but was glad Caleb did show up.

"Not really a vision it was more of a feeling, I felt like something bad was going to happen and I thought of you so here I am."

"Nothing happened so then I guess you got there in time before something did happen."

"Are you sure Mike didn't try to do anything to you … like touch you some places he shouldn't or hit you … anything like that?" Caleb asked again

"No, nothing all we did was watch TV or he was on the phone." Sam answered looking out his side window.

The car ride was quit after that and Sam fell asleep. Caleb drove all the way to Pastor Jim's farm and arrived early the next morning. Caleb carried a sleeping Sam up the stairs after Jim let them inside.

After he laid Sam in his bed he walked down stairs to get some hot coffee. That's when he saw Jim already drinking some.

"Have a set my boy and tell me why you brought Samuel here with out telling his father." Jim said

"I didn't have time to tell Johnny, I got this bad feeling that Sam needed help so I went and got him." Caleb answered picking up his coffee cup.

"Did Samuel tell you what happened to him or if anything did happen?" Jim asked in concern.

"I asked him but he said nothing bad happened but I can tell he's hiding something and is scared to tell anyone."

"What are you trying to say Caleb?"

"When I got to Mike Turner's place Sam was locked inside and Mike wasn't there, but when he did come back Sam was terrified of the man like Mike did something to him, he also had two other men with him. Sam begged me not to leave him alone, so I told Mike you wanted him, Mike tried to bribe Sam by taking him to an amusement park but Sam wouldn't go."

"And Samuel told you nothing happened; did you ask him why he didn't want to stay with Turner?"

"He didn't want to talk after that but I'll ask him tomorrow, I better go to sleep. Night Jim." Caleb said getting up and putting his cup in the sink.

"Good night Caleb." Jim said doing the same thing.

-SPN-

Back at Turners house the two men where not very happy with Mike.

"We paid you to let us have the kid and now there is no kid." The first guy snapped

"I will get the boy back and then you will have him." Mike said

"How long till he comes back?" The second guy asked

"Next week I will have him."

"If you don't have him ready by next Wednesday, we will kill you and then take the kid for our self instead of shearing with you like we agreed." The first guy said

"Don't worry Tyler we will have the boy for ever after we get him and move far away from here." Mike promised

"We'll hold you to it, let's go CJ."

Mike watched both men leave before he started to come up with a plan to get Sam back to his house.

"The little shit will pay for leaving just when we where ready to move away with him. Everything was set and ready, then that Reaves kid had to show up and take Sam away." Mike snapped getting what he might need for later, after he had the kid back.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you want to happen next. I thought about what I want to happen next but I need some help on how Mike gets Sam back so any ideas would be great and how John and Dean finds out, does Sam tell them or does Caleb read Sam's mind and finds out, you chose and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

When Sam woke up the next day it was around eleven. Pastor Jim had gone to the store and Caleb was on the phone. Sam came down and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard someone calling him.

He went to the door and looked out to find Mike looking at him. The man opened up the door and came inside. He watched as Sam backed away from him and was about to run to Caleb when he grabbed the boys arm to stop him.

"You have better not say anything to them or I will call the cops and have them turn you over to me."

Not wanting to live with the monster Sam kept quit. Sam was lead to the door and would have gone outside with Mike if Caleb didn't show up. "Turner what are you doing here?" Came Caleb's voice and it wasn't very happy ether.

"Oh hey Reaves, I just came by to get Sam here and head off for the park that I said yesterday."

"And I thought I told you that Sam was going to stay here." Caleb snapped walking closer to the two.

"John called and I told him that Sam was with Jim and that if it was ok if Sam here could stay with me and go have some fun at the park for the day."

"Sam would you like to go with him or stay here with me?" Caleb asked looking at the kid who hasn't said one word.

Sam looked at Caleb and wanted to tell him that he wanted to stay here but when he looked at Mike, who had a smile on his face, he knew he had to go with the other man and that scared him, knowing what was going to happen to him after he was back in that house and alone with Mike and his two friends.

"I want to go if it's alright with you Caleb?" Sam said not looking at Caleb

Caleb then knew he had to do something and fast but he didn't know what to do, if he let Sam leave now he wouldn't see the kid ever again.

"Alright you can go, but you have to call me every two hours alright." Caleb said looking right at Mike when he said that.

"He will Caleb, don't you worry Sam is in good hands." With that said the two where leaving and getting in to the man's car.

Right about that time Jim showed up in the church van, He pulled up behind Mike's car and parked making sure the other man couldn't leave.

Jim got out and went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door when he found the littlest Winchester in there.

"Why are you leaving Samuel? I need your help for to day?" Jim asked

"Sorry Jim, I promised Sam that we could go to the park for the day, he'll be back tomorrow if that's ok."

"I'm sorry Mike but Samuel will just have to wait till another time, this is important." Jim said using his Tirade part to make sure Sam couldn't leave.

Knowing he couldn't deny the Guardian what was needed he had to let Sam go back; He would wait until Sam was alone before taking him again.

"Maybe another time Sam." Mike said and then drove off.

Sam looked at Jim and then watched as the car drove off. Sam was lead inside the house by Jim and Caleb and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sam please tell me you didn't really want to go?" Caleb looked at the boy and was trying to read him but the kid some how blocked him

"I just want Dean and Dad to come back." Sam said and then walked back in to the house.

Jim and Caleb fallowed Sam and made sure Mike wouldn't try to take the boy again.

-SPN-

While Sam was in the living room reading some books Jim and Caleb had a talk in the kitchen. "What if Turner comes back and we aren't around, knowing Sam he would go with him even though he's terrified of that man?" Caleb complained

"We just make sure Samuel isn't left alone then, but I don't see anything wrong with Turner, he seems like a good person and he wouldn't hurt a kid." Jim tried to reason with the younger hunter.

"Maybe your right but something just doesn't feel right about that guy."

They sat there in silent just thinking about what they could do to have Sam tell them what had happened over at Mikes place, when the kitchen door opened and a lady came in. "Sorry to bother you Pastor Jim but we kinda need help at the Church if it's alright with you?" The lady asked

"Not at all Martha, I will be there in a few minuets dear." Jim said getting up.

"Hey Jim why don't you take Sam with you, you know to keep his mind off of things?" Caleb suggested,

"That is a wonderful idea, why don't you go tell Sam to get ready and we will go."

With that said Caleb went to tell Sam that he was going to the church. A few minuets and the two where leaving, leaving Caleb alone in the house.

-SPN-

"Dad can we go back now, the hunt is over with and Sam is probably wondering why it's taking so long?" Dean asked

"I told him he was staying with Mike for two weeks so we can go do another hunt, and I know one that will be a few days then we can go get your brother and head over to Jim's place." He promised

Sighing, Dean got up and went to take a shower while John got some rest.

Dean was going to call Sam but knew that would make Sam want them to come back so he didn't call and just got in the shower. He would call Sam later to see how he was doing, then call Caleb after.

-SPN-

Sam fallowed Jim in to the church and watched the older man talk to the people that was there getting things read for Sunday.

He sat done on a bench until Jim walked back over to him.

"Samuel I want you to sit right here and don't move until I come back ok, I will be right in that room over there." Jim stated and then walked to his office.

Sam went up to the alter that Jim would stand and talk to everyone daring Church; he looked at the papers that was left there until a hand grabbed him and cover his mouth.

"You will be quit and come with me Sam." Mike snapped next to his ear.

Sam struggled to get away but found himself being carried away from the church and away from Jim.

Mike carried Sam out the back door that he snuck in from to get Sam and made their way to a park car. He kept a strong grip on Sam since the boy wouldn't quit fighting him. Once he had Sam in the car Mike climbed in and found Sam going for the handle to get out but since he had the child lock on Sam couldn't open the door to run.

Sam tried the door but it wouldn't open so he tried the unlock button but that wasn't working ether. He knew he was going no where and was now stuck with Mike for ever.

"Please Uncle Mike; let me stay with Caleb and Jim? I promise I won't say anything. I don't want to go back." Sam begged

"You will sit down and be quit; you won't be going back ever."

Sam looked up at the man and was getting scared by the second. "W-what do you mean, of course I'm going back … Dean and my dad is going to pick me up next week." Sam said not liking what was happening now.

"Sorry kid but I'm taking you some where and you won't see anybody ever again."

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think please


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Mike said those words Sam flipped out. He leaned over next to his window and then lifted his legs and kicked Mike in the head making the man hit his window. Sam then hit the horn on the steering wheel which made Jim and everyone else run to the back door.

"JIM!!!!" Sam screamed not caring what Mike would tell the cops, he just wanted out of the car and away from Mike for good.

Mike lifted his head and could feel blood coming from the side of his head; he looked over and saw Sam yelling for Jim and trying to break the window. When he saw Jim running to the car Mike hurried and started it and then drove off.

"Jim please help!" Sam cried

Sam watched as the car got farther and farther away from Jim. When he couldn't see the older man he sat back in the seat and waited for what lies ahead for him.

-SPN-

Jim heard a car horn coming from the back of the church and when he came out of the office he discovered that Sam wasn't in the church. He ran out the back door to find Sam in a car and Mike in the driver seat. He could hear Sam yelling for him so he ran faster but the car was out of the parking lot before he could grab the door handle.

He saw the lesions plate number and ran back in to right it down. He then got on his phone and called up Caleb to tell him what just happened.

"Call John and tell him what just happened and I'll call up the others and we will get Samuel back." Jim said and then hung up to call Mackland.

-SPN-

John was about to get out of his car to walk in the library to get his son Dean when his cell went off. He looked at the number and when he saw Caleb's number on it he answered it. "Hello?"

"Johnny it's your son Sam … Mike came and kidnapped him." Caleb said with worry

John stopped breathing when he heard those words. How could someone take his little boy and a friend no less? It couldn't be real. Mike wouldn't do something so mean like that? "Are you sure it was Mike?" He asked

"Yeah Jim say Sam in his car before they drove off and Sam was screaming and trying to get out, I'm sorry John but we can't find them."

"Alright I'm getting Dean and we should be at Jim's place in two hours tops." He then hung up and ran in the library to tell Dean the mad news.

-SPN-

Dean had been looking up some deaths from 1988 to 1994 when his dad ran in calling his name. By the sound of his voice Dean knew something bad had happened. Clicking off the computer Dean stood and went to his farther who was out of breath when he saw his son coming to him.

"Dad what is it?" Dean asked

"It's Sammy… he's been taken." John said

Dean looked at his dad's eyes and couldn't believe what the man just said. "What took him?" He asked

"Mike Turner did, Caleb just called and said that Jim saw Mike with Sam in his car driving away with Sam trying to get out."

"What! That can't be right? Mike wouldn't hurt Sam, maybe it was something that looked like him or he was possessed by something." Dean rumbled on not believing that his dad's friend, his so called uncle did this, would do that.

They made it to the Impala and drove to Jim's place to find out what happened.

-SPN-

Sam had been sitting in the car watching Mike drive him far away from his family. He wondered what was going to happen to him and where he was being taken to. He hoped that he could see his family just one last time but after he say the sign telling him you are leaving "Blue Earth" He then knew he was gone for good.

"Uncle Mike where are you taking me?"

Mike kept driven and pretended he didn't hear the kid. He drove faster and made Sam put his seat belt on.

Sam tried to think of away to get away but it all came to crashing the car. If he did crash the car the doors still wouldn't open and he didn't have anything to break the windows. He knew the "I got to go to the bathroom" wouldn't work so that was out. He didn't have a cell phone so he couldn't call for help. That just left him staying in the car with Mike and waiting to see where the man was taking him.

-SPN-

John and Dean made it to Jim's and was told by Jim and Caleb what had happened. Caleb told him how he woke up and felt Sam in danger and how he drove to Mike's house to find Sam locked inside alone. He then told them that Mike came back with two other men and how Mike couldn't let Sam leave.

"I finally got Sam to Jim's and Sam was so scared of Mike, I knew Mike did something but Sam wouldn't tell me." Caleb said

"He showed up her this morning and tried taking Sam but I told him Sam had to stay because I needed him. After he left, the church needed me so I took Sam with me. I went in the office to talk and told Sam to wait for me and that's when Mike must have gotten him, a few minuets later I heard a horn and ran out to find Sam in the car with Mike driving away." Jim finished

"I can't believe Mike would do this to us, we where friends and I helped him out so many times and been there for him, and he does this." Tears came down Johns eyes and he wipes them away angrily.

"When we fine Mike we kill him." Dean said "He did something to Sam to make him that scared of him, he always liked holding Sam and playing with … oh my … Dad you don't think he did …" Dean couldn't finish the sentence. He hoped Mike didn't touch Sam that way because if he did Mike was good as dead.

"I don't know Dean but we will find out and we will get your brother back." John said

-SPN-

The car pulled over to a motel parking lot. Mike got out and locked the doors so Sam couldn't run away. He walked into the office and paid for a room with two beds. After he got the keys he went back to the car. He opened Sam's door and bent next to the boy's ear. "Now you will do what I say and when I say it, if you don't someone will get hurt and it won't be you, do you understand?" Mike asked

"Yes Uncle Mike." Sam said looking the man in the eyes.

"Good now get out and walk to room number 10." He ordered.

Sam got out and did what he was told. He waited for Mike to unlock the door and when he did Sam walked in side.

Mike brought in two duffel bags and sat them next to his bed. "I want you to fix me something to eat and then you can give me a blow job and go to bed."

"Yes sir." Sam went threw the food that the room had and started to make some eggs for Mike when he felt hands on his pants. He stopped what he was doing a let Mike pull his pants off of him.

"M-Mike I got to m-make dinner." Sam stuttered

"You will but first we play."

Sam was lead over to the bed and was stripped off. He then felt Mike spread him out to make it easy to get to him. The hands where soft and gentle on his dick and balls but he whimpered when Mike pulled it hard making it respond. He closed his eyes and thought about something else, other then the hands.

After a while the hands did finally stop and Mike climbed off of the bed. Sam opened his eyes and watched as Mike went to the bathroom and closed the door.

His whole body told him to run out the door and never come back but he knew that if he did run away that the man would go next door and kill everyone, he didn't want that so he got up and finished making the dinner for the man.

Sam heard the shower going and knew Mike would take his time showering so he put the eggs in the microwave so it wouldn't be cold. He would have put on his cloths but if he did then Mike would bet him until he blacked out like the last time it happened.

He heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open up. He stood still in the kitchen and watched as Mike came out all wet with no cloths on.

"Where is the food?" He snapped going to the table and sitting down.

"I-In the m-m-microwave Uncle Mike." Sam answered

Sam got the plate out and sat it next to Mike before getting a glass of milk for the man.

"Good job Sammy, come over and seat with me." Mike smiled and pulled his chair out so that Sam could sit in front of him.

Sam did as he was told and sat in front of the naked man. He felt Mike's dick press against his but and tried not to shiver from the contacted. Mike picked up the fork and started eating the eggs and gave Sam some who ate it with out any trouble.

Mike's free hand rubbed all the way down Sam's body to his lack dick. He grabbed the unmoving member and jerked it to life making Sam cry.

"I told you not to cry when I am making you happy; this is our happy time Sammy, stop crying or I will make it worse!" He snapped going faster.

Sam tried to stop crying but the pain hurt so much.

"Uncle Mike p-please … i-it hurts." Sam cried

"I am getting you ready for the fun we are going to have later Sammy so take it like a good boy and shut up."

Sam did finally stop crying but the hands never did slow down or stop what they where doing.

While Sam was being jerked off Mike still kept feeding both of them like nothing was happening. When Mike felt Sam ready to come he stopped and let go of the kid.

Sam was hurting badly and knew he was going to come and then the hand stopped and the pain was still there but he couldn't come. He waited to see what Mike was planning to do and was getting very scared by the second.

"Get up and go to the bed, be ready to give me the blow job, you do not come until I say so." Mike ordered

Sam got up and went over to the bed slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself. The Pain in his groin was making it hard for him to move but he did make it to the bed.

After Mike put the dish and cup in the sink he went to Sam who was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

He got on the bed and laid down with his legs spread apart. He felt Sam com closer to him and then felt the tiny hands on his groin and then the small mouth.

-SPN-

After Sam had sucked the dick and made Mike come in his mouth Sam swallowed it all down before sitting back on the bed.

Mike had moaned with pleasure as Sam was sucking him, the boy was a quick learner he told him self and later he would teach Sam something new. He sat up on the bed and had Sam come to him.

Sam shuddered as he went to Mike, scared of what the man was going to do now. He was hopping he did the job right and was afraid of getting hurt if he did something wrong.

"You did very good boy and now I am going to teach you something else."

He took the boy and laid him down on the bed between his legs and took a hold of Sam's dick.

Sam felt the hand jerk him some more and he didn't know what he was suppose to do. He felt something forming in his groin but didn't know what it was and so he was getting scared.

Uncle what's happening? Please stop … uh … ah … awww." Sam moaned before something shot out all over the bed.

"That's a good boy, see that's what happens when you are enjoying that." Mike said kissing Sam on his neck.

Sam looked at the white stuff that came out of him and didn't know what to think. He didn't like that and he wasn't enjoying it ether. But then why did that happen if his body hated it then. Sam didn't know anything that just happened but he did believe what Mike told him. "I'm a sick boy and dirty. My family won't want me back anymore after they find out what I did." Sam told him self.

"Go take a shower and get to bed." came Mike who was still touching Sam's butt as the kid got up.

After Sam got out of the bathroom and climbed in to his bed and went to sleep. He felt the bed dip and Mikes hands wrap around his waist before he heard snoring from the man. Sam closed his eyes and he to fell asleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think should happen, and yes Mike's two friends will be in the next chapter after Mike and Sam makes it to another house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter5**

Caleb woke with a start and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. He just had a vision of what was happening to Sam and he couldn't believe it. He got out of the bathroom and went to find the others.

"John I got some very bad news." Caleb said in a panic

"You had a vision?" John asked

John and Mackland had been in the kitchen trying to find a location of the plate number from the car to track the man down but so far they came up with nothing. Mackland had gone to the cops and asked some of his buddy's to look the man up and when they told him what they had found Mac was shocked.

After Mac had left the station he drove right to Jim's and told them what he found out. It was found out that Mike Turner wasn't Mike Turner but Larry Frank instead and that he was wanted for kidnapping /sex slave of miners. He had kidnapped over forty children under the age of seventeen. They had caught him three years ago but with out any legal proof of what he was doing they had to let him walk free. They never found the kids he had taken and there was nothing in his house that would link them together.

"Larry is going to sell Sam and the men who are going to buy him are going to kill him."

"Are you sure?" John asked

"That's what I saw."

"Let's work harder then and no resting until Sam is back with us." John said making some phone calls.

-SPN-

Bobby was at his house going through some of the books he has when the phone rang. He stopped what he was doing and went to get the phone. He picked it up and heard John's worried voice on the other end.

"Bobby Sam was kidnapped and Mike Turner was the one who did it. His real name is Larry Frank and Caleb had a vision of him selling Sam to some men who is going to kill him. Please you have to help?"

Bobby was socked at what he just heard and then got ready to leave.

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'm at Jim's with Mac and Caleb, we need more help and the cops can't do anything."

"Don't worry I'll get some help and Sam will be ok." Bobby promised and then hung up the phone.

After Bobby hung up he called Boone's and told him that Sam was kidnapped by Mike Turner and they don't have a lot of time left to save him. After Boone agreed to help they all headed over to Jim's place.

-SPN-

Sam woke up the next day to find himself still with Mike and far away from his family. He snuck out of the bed and went to the bathroom to do his business. When he got out Mike was awake and looking at him with lust in his eyes. Sam felt so helpless with himself being naked and no where to run. He watched as Mike got up and went to him.

"You're taking a shower with me. Move it now." Mike snapped

Sam fallowed Mike back to the bathroom and got in the shower with the man. The water came on and got his hair all wet. Sam felt Mike's hands on his hair and then on his body.

"Give me the soap son." Mike ordered.

He gave the soap to the man and felt Mike washing his body.

Mike ran the soap up and down Sam's arms and then his chest all the way down to his feet. He got his hands all soapy before he grabbed Sam's wet dick and started to jerk it.

Sam felt the hands on his dick and started to whimper from the hard pulls.

He received a knock to his head for making some noise and so he stopped crying and waited for when he was alone to cry.

After he felt the building in his belly come and felt his balls get tight he knew he was going to come like last night. With out warning white stuff shot out and Sam felt himself get weak. He was breathing hard and tried to keep himself standing up. He was turned around and was face to face with Mike.

"Do what I just did and make it good." He said and gave the soap to Sam.

Sam washed every part of the man's body and when it was time for him to wash the man's dick he did what Mike had done to him.

When Mike was ready to come he forced Sam's mouth on his and Sam had to swallow it with the soap.

"That was very good boy, time to get ready to leave, big day today."

They both came out of the bathroom to find a lady in the room cleaning and making the bed. When she looked up and found both of them wet and naked she was about to pick up the phone but was stopped with a whimper from Sam.

She turned around to find the man chocking the boy. She put the phone back down and held her hands above her head. "Please let the boy go. I won't tell anyone about you … just let the boy go sir." She begged

"Sorry but the boy is staying with me and I'm afraid you have to die."

Sam looked at the lady and tried to get away from Mike but he was thrown to the floor and hit his head on the corner of the bed.

He heard the lady scream and then a gun fire before he fell into darkness.

-SPN-

When Sam woke up again he was in a bed with boxers on and something on his right ankle. When he looked at his foot he found a chain and it was padlocked to the wall. He curled up in to a ball and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

When he woke up again he was still in the room but there where two other men with him. They went up to him and made Sam lay down. He felt one of the men get on top of him and felt something large and hard enter him. He felt the man push hard and fast and he screamed for them to stop. After the men where done with him, one went to his head and covered his mouth and noise until he couldn't breath. He tried to kick and punch the man but the other one held him and played with him until he stopped moving all together. The last thing Sam felt before he died was those hands on him.

Caleb eyes shot open and found himself on the kitchen floor with everyone next to him.

"What did you see?" Dean asked helping him up.

"Same thing as last time, the men killing Sam." Caleb stated

He took the two pills Mack handed him and then they got back to work.

-SPN-

Sam woke up in Mike's car with a killer headache. He touched his forehead that got cut from the bed when he fell and found a gash there. There was a bandage on it to slow the blood down.

"I had to stitch it in the car and didn't have time to give you anything for the pain, just think of this as a warning and next time don't fight back because it will be worse then that." Mike said

"Yes sir." Sam looked out the window and found the area new. He then knew he had left the town behind with a dead lady in the motel room.

Three hours later found them pulling into a dinner for lunch. Mike climbed out and went over to Sam, who was undoing his seat belt.

Mike opened his door and grabbed his arm tight. Sam looked up into the man's eyes and tried not to whimper at the pain.

"You go in, you sit down, and you eat. Nothing else, you don't talk or try to run got it."

"Yes sir." Sam said getting out of the car.

They walked into the dinner and sat in a booth in the back. The waitress walked over and sat two menu's down.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She asked

"Two cokes please and we are ready to order." Mike said

"All right what will you have?"

"Two cheeseburgers with fries on the side."

"All right I'll be right back with your drinks." Then she was gone.

Sam watched as the lady walked away and then at Mike who was looking outside. He thought about making a run for it but stopped when he thought about what Mike would do to everyone else if he did try to run.

Their food and drinks came and they ate before Mike paid the bill and where on the road again.

"We will be at the house in about an hour."

"Yes sir."

Sam sat back in his seat and let a tear drop down his check on to his shirt. He knew as soon as he got to the house there was no way he was getting away and finding his family. Because he was sure that the house he was going to was going to be like the other house he was just at. All locked up with only one key and no phone.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you want to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

"I got a police call from a motel two towns away of a man and a kid leaving the lot and a gun shot was heard. The cops said they found a lady that works there on the floor with a gun shot to her head." Harland said

Harland and his buddy are at Jim's after Joshua called his dad after Bobby had called him. They had been keeping eyes on the police scanner that was in Harland's car in case the cops heard anything that would help find the youngest Winchester and Larry Frank. That's when the call came in about the dead maid and people seeing a boy about Sam's age leave with a man that looked like Larry.

"What motel is it?" Jim asked

"It's called The over Niter INN."

"All right lets check it out and find anything that will help us. Did they say which way the car went?"

"They where heading out of the town and that the kid looked like he was sleeping since he was being carried out of the room."

"If they heard gun shots why didn't anyone try to stop them from leaving?" John snapped

John couldn't help but be mad at the people that let the man go with his baby. He didn't understand why it always happened to his youngest. Every bad thing always went after Sam and now a human monster had him, doing who knows what to him. He promised that when he does find Sam that he won't be alone anymore and that nothing bad is going to happen to him again.

"I don't know, they might have thought they would get shot trying to help." Harland said

"Let's move out, we have work to do." Bobby said before heading out the door.

-SPN-

When they arrived at the motel everyone got out and fallowed Mackland to a cop that was friends with the man. There where three other police cars at the motel and other cops that where working the case as well.

"Rich what do you have so far?" Mac asked shacking hands with the officer.

"A dead maid and a man leaving with a child in his arms. The car drove off down this road and out of town." He said pointing to the left side of the road.

"Anything else?" Dean asked

"I think we need to talk alone if you don't mind." Rich stated not wanting Dean to now what they had found.

"It's alright Rich, dean can hear it to." Mackland said

'There where stuff all over the bed that leads us to believe that someone was having sex not to long ago and the maid wasn't one of the people that had it."

Rich told them all.

He watched as the others got what he meant. Dean looked at his dad and seen the horror on his face.

"Dad maybe it wasn't Sam … maybe Larry had someone else with him." Dean hoped

"Are you sure it was that?" John didn't want to say it; it just made his stomach turn thinking Sam went through all that at his age.

"Yeah we're sure, we just don't know if it was the boy's or someone else. When we do find Sam we will do a rape kit to make sure. I'm sorry about this, it has to be hard for you but we are doing the best we can to find this man."

"Thanks for the help, keep us posted." John said then left.

"Thanks Rich." Mackland said

"What are friends for Mack?"

The group got in to there cars and drove down the road that Larry took, hoping to find something that would take them to Sam.

-SPN-

When Sam made it to the new house he was surprised to find it in the forest. The car door opened and Mike got out then walked over to Sam's door. Sam's door opened and he was yanked out by hard hands and lead up to the house.

"Uncle Mike please let me go … I want my family back … please don't do this." Sam cried and pulling away from the man's grip.

He tried to bit the hand but was given a hard smack to his head.

"If you don't stop I'll go and kill your family like I did that lady make at the motel." Mike threatened

At hearing that Sam stopped fighting and let Mike lead him inside. He was pushed in side the house and then watched as Mike locked the dead bolt on the hard door. He looked around and found all the windows had bars on them and there was no sign of any phones ether.

"Don't worry Sammy, this house is just like my other house. You can't leave with out this key and you can't call with out my cell phone." Mike laughed

Sam was done right scared now. Mike could do anything to him now and his family would never find out of find him. He was in prison now and there was no getting out ever again.

"Now take your clothes off and get in the shower, I want you clean and ready for later." Mike ordered

Sam went into the bathroom and took a shower. He let the hot water run down him while he hugged his legs and cried. "Deanie please help me … me scared … I-I d-don't know what t-to do a-anym-more." Sam cried

"Sammy is that you?"

Sam looked up and thought he just heard Caleb's voice but there was no Caleb or his family, just Mike and him.

"Deanie p-please find me." Sam thought

"Sammy where are you?" Came the voice again

Sam then knew it was in his head.

"Caleb is that you?" Sam hoped

"Yeah runt it's me." Came Caleb's happy voice

"Caleb please come get me, he's going to hurt me, I want Deanie." Sam begged

"Can you tell me where you are, where did you go after the motel?"

"He killed her, said he will kill you guys if I tell." Sam cried

"He won't be able to, do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me how to find you and Larry won't be able to hurt you any more."

"Who's Larry? Uncle Mike is the one who hurt me." Sam said

"Oh sorry, Mike is Larry but Larry is his real name."

Caleb forgot that Sam wouldn't know that since they just found out themselves.

"Oh … after you get out of the motel parking lot, go to you left and go out of the town. Take a left and keep going until you see a forest, there will be tire tracks just fallow them until you get to the house."

"Thanks runt, hold tight alright."

"SAM get out here NOW!" Larry yelled pounding on the bathroom door.

"Caleb he wants me to go to him, please hurry … I-I'm scared." Sam cried

"Do what he says and wait for us alright, we will be there in five minuets.

"The house is like the other one; you need a key to get in. He's not going to let you this time.

Just then the bathroom door opened up and Larry came inside with nothing on.

"He's in the bathroom with me, please don't let him hurt me anymore … I be good boy now." Then the connection went dead.

-SPN-

"Caleb are you alright son?" Mackland asked

"Yeah but we have to hurry dad; he's going to hurt him and we need to find away in side his house."

"Did Sam tell you how to get there?"

"Yeah take the turn up here and fallow the road in to the forest."

Mackland got on his cell and called John on the news he just got from Caleb.

"Alright we're fallowing you and Caleb." John said ending the call.

As they drove on the road that Sam and told Caleb about a few seconds later Caleb found the turn off in to the woods.

"Dad turn up here." He said

Mack turned in to the woods and fallowed the trail until they saw the big house.

-SPN-

Sam was on a bed with a chain attached to his ankle. Larry just got out of the shower and was walking up to the bed watching Sam whimper.

"I have to teach you a lesson now Sam but don't worry your going to learn who's the boss real fast."

He went to the dresser and got something out and walked over to Sam.

"Larry please don't hurt me … I be good now."

"How did you know my name?"

"I-I …" Sam tried to think of something but he knew he was busted now.

Sam got up and went to the wall that was far away from Larry. He was trembling now and wanted to get away from Larry.

"You've been talking to Caleb haven't you, that's why you didn't open the door for me. I bet they are on there way her right now." Larry yelled going to Sam

"They are going to kill you if you hurt me!"

"I'll be long gone by then but you; you are going to be dead. All you had to do was fallow my rules and everything would have been fine.

"All YOU had to do was let me go and you would have been fine." Sam said

Larry grabbed the boys arm and got him back on the bed while Sam kicked the whole way.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed

Sam felt handcuffs on his wrist and then he couldn't move them from above his head. He then felt ropes tie his ankles to the bed. He tried to pull free but nothing worked.

Larry rubbed his hands up Sam thigh and grabbed his dick making it get hard. He heard Sam cry for him to stop but he didn't.

He let go of the boy's dick and brought out a cock ring and slipped it on. He then began to suck it which made it get hard more.

"Now this is your punishment, I am going to leave this on until you want to die."

Larry walked up to Sam's face and got up on the bed. "Now if you bite down I will kill your brother in front of you."

Sam opened his mouth and let the big hard dick slid in before he sucked it. Larry pushed in and out hard and fast making Sam gag. When Larry came he kept the dick in and made Sam swallow it.

"Oh man Sammy … that was so good … I have to make sure they never get you make." He lend down and kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam watched as Larry took off the ring and had him come in Larry's mouth before he left the room after unlocking Sam from the bed.

Sam got up and ran to the window hoping to find the Impala and Jeep there. When he looked out there was no sign of the jeep or Impala.

"Where are you guys?" He asked before lying on the bed and falling asleep.

-SPN-

Sam woke up to a bang coming from down stairs. He got up and went to the window and found the Impala there. Sam smiled at the thought of getting away now. He found his boxers and put them on. He ran out of the room and down stairs and came to a stop at the front door. He walked to the window and pulled the blinds away to find his brother and farther there.

"DEAN … DAD!" Sam yelled happily

"Sammy open the door for us." John said

"I can't only a key can and Larry has it with him." Sam said sadly

"Where is he?" Dean asked noticing how Sam was in his boxers.

"Right here Dean." Larry's voice said coming from the stairs.

Sam turned pale white at seeing the monster. He ran to the door and tried to turn the handle. "Dean please get me out!" He yelled still pulling on the handle

"Sammy go and hide." Dean yelled pounding on the broken window.

Sam went to the window that Dean had just broken and grabbed his older brother's hands. "Please don't leave me in here Dean." Sam cried not letting go of Dean's arm.

It was breaking Dean's heart listening to his baby brother cry. He just wanted to get in there and hold his brother for ever and not let go.

"Sammy look at me, I need you to go and hide until I get in there ok. Don't let Larry get you now go." Dean ordered

Sam let go of Dean's arm and took off before Larry had a chance to grab him.

"Run Sammy!" Dean yelled waiting for his dad to unlock the door.

"Your wasting your time, the door is locked up good and the bolts in the windows will never come undone. Sam is mine for ever and he will never get out of this house alive." Larry said and then took off to find Sam.

-SPN-

"How are we going to get in there Dad?" Dean asked

John stopped trying to pick lock the door and turned to his son. "We are getting in there and we are going to kill that son of a bitch."

They heard someone coming from around the house and looked to find Joshua and Caleb there.

"We found away in to the house. The asshole left the window in the basement get rusty so we can break it open and climb threw." Caleb said

"Sam is in there hiding and Larry is going to find him so we need to hurry." John said going around the house to the window that Caleb was talking about.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

Sam took off to the living room when Larry tried to grab him. He ran as fast as his legs could let him. He could hear Larry tell his family the door and windows are not going to open, that made Sam grow more scared. He looked for a place to hide but there wasn't a place where Larry couldn't find him.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and around to the stairs that led up stairs to and climbed them before Larry could see him.

Once upstairs Sam thought of a place to hide and took off down the hall to a closet on the left. He got in and locked it. He got all the way to the wall of the closest and bent down to the floor. He brought his legs to his chest and held them while trying to listen for any noises.

"Please hurry and find me Dean." Sam thought while he heard the stairs crack under some ones feet.

"Sam come out come out where ever you are." Larry sang.

Sam heard the feet go past him and to a bed room. A few seconds later the door closed and the feet where out in the hall again.

"You know Sam that if you don't come out now I will kill your brother and farther and then you will be alone in this house with me. I will find you I mean you can't leave the house so I won't stop looking…" The feet stopped in front of the closet and the handle turned.

When the door wouldn't open Larry started pounding on it.

"Open the fucking door or I will and you're going to be sorry when I have to.

-SPN-

They had got the window to brake and John climbed through fallowed by Caleb and Dean. When they got in Jim and Mackland handed them each a gun that is filled with real shots and then they climbed in.

Taking the stairs as fast as they could they made it to the first floor and found another set of stairs that led to the upstairs.

They heard Sam screaming and what sounded like pounding on skin.

"Please stop Larry … I-it hu-hurts … please DEAN!!!"

Dean took off to the bedroom and found Larry on top of Sam and hitting the kid in the face while pulling his arms in a hurtful way making it look like it was going to brake off.

"Get your fucking hands off MY brother Asshole!" Dean yelled

When Larry looked up Dean pointed his gun and shot him in the shoulder and watched as the man fell to the floor holding his shoulder.

"Sammy!" Dean called out going to his brother that hadn't moved yet.

John came in to find his son all bloody and bruised up while Larry was on the floor holding a bloody shoulder.

He walked over to the man and kicked him in the gut.

"You are going to be sorry for hurting my son like you did."

Jim walked over to John and placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure the angry father wouldn't kill the man. He would like to kill him but he is still human and they only kill the Supernatural.

"Jonathan go check on your boy, let us take care of Larry." Jim said

John looked at Jim before heading to the bed that had Sam on with Dean holding him.

"Let me check him Dean." John ordered when Dean wouldn't let go of his brother.

Dean let go and watched as his dad checked Sam's face and arms.

"Mac I need a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off."

"I'm on it John." Mac to off for the bathroom while Caleb went to help John and Dean

Harland and his to friends came in and went to Jim who had a gun on Larry making sure the man couldn't get away. "We called the police and they are on their way here. Told them that the man they are looking for is here with John's son. An ambulance will be here to." Harland stated

"Good work men, keep an eye on him while I go check Sam out." Jim stated before heading to the second group by the bed.

"We need the key to open the front door to let them in." Joshua said

"Where are they?" Bobby snapped at Larry

"Why should I tell you, I had my fun with Sammy? I'm going to die … so no I'm not going to tell you." He ground out through clinch teeth

"Here's the deal you tell us and we will let you live." Bobby snapped

"Do you think I'm stupid? There is no way in hell you guys are going to let me live. As soon as you find out Sam is going to be fine, you're going to kill me."

"If you don't I will." John yelled going over to him and punched him right in the face.

"It's in my back pocket." Larry said with blood coming out of his mouth.

He dug for the keys and gave them to Bobby who ran down stairs to let the EMT inside.

"D-Dean I want t-to go." Sam said holding on to Dean's shirt

"Don't worry Sammy you're going home." Dean promised

"W-what about L-Larry?"

"He won't hurt you again; I'll kill him before he can."

"Th-Thanks f-for coming." Sam said before he fell asleep.

"Sam? Sammy? SAM!" Dean yelled trying to wake up his brother

"Dean he's alright just let him rest." Mac said making the boy let go of Sam.

"He's going to be fine Deuce." Caleb said

-SPN-

The EMT's came in and loaded Sam in to the ambulance and had Dean Ride with them to the Hospital while John, Caleb, and Mackland fallowed in there cars. The others made sure that the police had Larry in their custody before go to the hospital as well.

Sam was sent to a room where he was sewn up and bandage. His face was all black and blue while his whole body had cuts and welts on them. They found some teeth marks on his chest and thigh area so they did a rape kit to see if it got too far.

Everyone was out in the waiting area when the doctor came out two hours later to tell them what was going to happen.

"Family of Sam Winchester?" The Doctor asked

"I'm his father." John said getting up and heading to the doctor.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Hunt and I was the one who worked on Sam. He is doing well right now. We had to stitch up is face and arms. He also had some welts on his back that looked about a week old." Hunt stopped so that the family could say something before he continued.

"Was he … did you …" John couldn't say it but he need to know

The doctor knew what the father was trying to say so he answered for him. "We did do a rape kit and found nothing that says he was but there where teeth marks around that area so it might have been oral sex. The only way we will know for sure is if Sam says that he was touched or if the person who did this confesses. Other then that Sam is going to be leaving tomorrow around ten o'clock AM."

"Can we see him?" Dean asked

"Yes you can and some one can stay with him all night to, He was scared until I told him his family was coming. I also need to talk to you later Mr. Winchester if it's alright with you?"

"Sure that will be fine." John answered fallowing Mr. Hunt to his son's room.

They entered the room to find Sam cuddled to his blanket with his back to the door. They could hear him snoring in his sleep. They walked up to the bed and looked at the young boy.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's head and that was all it took to wake Sam up.

Sam turned over to find Dean next to him and smiled.

"Deanie?" Sam asked

"Yeah kiddo it's me."

"Can I go home now? I don't want to stay with Uncle Mike no more."

At seeing the tears coming out of Sam's eyes, Dean leaned over the bed reel and wiped the tears away before giving his brother a little kiss on his head. "You will never have to see him again Sammy, he's gone now and he won't hurt you anymore."

Sam looked at his brothers and got worried at what Dean just told him. He didn't want his family finding out what he did and if Mike or what was it Larry went to jail would he tell the cops about his dad and make Sam leave his family. He didn't want to go anywhere besides where his dad and brother are.

"Sammy can you tell us if Larry did anything bad to you, we know he hit you and all that but did he do anything else to you?" John asked

Sam looked at his farther then to his brother, he wanted to tell them but was afraid what they would do to Larry and if Larry found out that he told then he would tell the cops.

"N-no he just hit me n-nothing else."

"Are you sure? You can tell us and Larry won't be able to do anything to you." John said

"He said he would tell the cops what you do and that they would send me away and when he gets out he would have them bring me to him to live with for ever." Sam cried

"He won't get out and he won't tell the cops anything, he just said that to make sure you wouldn't tell." Dean promised holding his brothers arm

"He t-touched me and k-kissed me d-down there when I was with him. H-he took pictures of me n-naked and he had me do the same to him. I didn't want to but I was afraid he would tell."

"It's going to be ok Sammy." John said giving is son a hug before going and telling to cops and Doctor Hunt.

"I sorry Deanie …. I don't want to be sent away."

"Your not going anywhere Sammy, I promise" Dean told him before Sam fell back to sleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural-Who's your real friends**

**Don't own anything**

This is the last chapter of the story. I am going to try and get the next chapter of the Taker up some time this week if not then it will be the sequel to The Cult, you guys choose which one you want.

**Chapter8**

After John got done talk with the police about what Sam had told him the cops said goodbye and then went to the police station to do paper work on Larry and then made sure he would stay in prison for ever. John then called Jim and told him what they found out and what Sam had told them. After he ended the call he then returned to his son's room to find both son's asleep on the bed.

Bobby and Caleb where in chairs next to the bed both wide awake and watching the brothers sleep.

"Has the doctor been by yet?" John asked wanting to get his boys out and to the farm.

Bobby was the first one to speak up. "Not yet"

John nodded and then sat in another chair after he brought it closer to the bed.

-SPN-

When Dr. Hunt came back to check on Sam he told everyone Sam can leave after John signed the discharged papers.

John left to get the papers and the others helped Sam get dress. They had Sam sit in a wheelchair all the way to the front doors where John pulled the Impala up to. Sam and Dean then got in to the car while Bobby and Caleb got into their own cars.

They made it back to Jim's farm three hours later and Jim and the others where there making an early dinner.

"Where back Jim." John called out

"Dinner is ready come on in and have a seat." Jim had called out

They came in and took their seats. Sam, Dean, and Caleb sat next to each other, Bobby, John, Joshua, and Harland sat next to each other on the other side, while Jim and Mackland sat at the ends of the table.

Jim had Dean say grace this time and then everyone started eating.

"I will only be here until Wednesday then I have to go." Harland said

"What hunt are you going to be on?" Bobby asked

"One of my contact said there is a werewolf he needs help with in Ohio."

"What is going to happen to Uncle Mike?"

They all looked at Sam who asked the question and then John answered.

"He is going to jail and it's Larry, Sammy."

"Oh, so he can't get out right."

"Yeah he is staying there for ever." Dean told him

-SPN-

After the kitchen was cleaned everyone called it a night and went off to bed, everyone except Sam that is. Sam was in the kitchen sitting at the table thinking.

He heard the swinger open and saw Pastor Jim come in.

"What are you doing up Samuel, you should be sleeping right now?" The Pastor asked

"I just wanted to think about some stuff Pastor Jim."

Jim took a seat next to Sam and then started talking.

"What is on your mind Sam, sometime talking about it will help?"

"I was thinking about if I told my dad what Uncle Mike was doing, then if it would have ended differently."

"You mean if Larry would still go to jail or if your dad would just have killed him?"

"He's not going to stay in jail for ever and when he gets out he's going to come for me." Sam panicked

"If they do let him out you will be older. He won't come after you, he knows better then that."

"He told me if I told he will come back for me and make me pay. I told on him and now he will come for me." Sam cried

"We won't let him come near you and he's in prison so he won't get out anytime soon."

Sam sat there and looked at the older man. He then asked what has been bothering him.

"Do you think it was my fault?"

"What do you mean?" Jim had to ask

"What Larry did to me, was it because I was bad and needed to be punished, was it god's way of saying I should be better."

"Samuel now you listen to me, god was not punishing you, you did nothing wrong, it was Larry who was bad and now he his being punished."

"Then why did it happen to me if I wasn't bad?" He asked looking at Jim

"Bad things just happen to good people. It's the way of life I guess."

"Thanks Uncle Jim, I'm getting tired so I'm going to head for bed."

Sam got up and went for the swinger door and then turned to face Jim before saying good night and then left.

"Good night Samuel." Jim said when the boy left.

-SPN-

It was a few weeks later when the Winchesters where ready to leave, Bobby had left a week before and Mackland had to leave three days ago. So that just left the Winchesters and Caleb with Pastor Jim.

"Thanks for the talk Uncle Jim, it really helped." Sam said and gave the man a hug before going to Caleb.

"Hey runt, so your leaving now?"

"Yeah Dad has a hunt to get to and school is starting again."

"Right, school is your thing geek boy." Caleb laughed

"Thanks for helping me Caleb; I couldn't have done it with out all over you."

"Hey what are families's for kiddo." Caleb said giving Sam a hug before Sam got in the car.

"Take care of him Deuce." Caleb said to Dean

"I will Damien, see you later." Dean said before the Impala drove away

The family drove away knowing that they would be ok and would get past what had happen. They had each other and friends to lean back on and that was enough for them.

THE END

-SPN-

That's the end. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you want a sequel or just leave it at that.


End file.
